


sunshine (almost always)

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Bilbo, Thorin, and the sun - flashes in a relationship.





	sunshine (almost always)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“You’ve returned.” 

“Hello to you too, Thorin,” BIlbo said, shadowing the glare of the sun with his hand. “I’ve been back for hours now.” 

“So I find out from Dwalin?” 

Bilbo sucked his teeth but gestured for Thorin to sit next to him. “I didn’t wish to disturb your meeting.” 

Thorin sat down with a scoff and said, “You did not wish to see the council.” 

“Enjoy the sunshine, Thorin,” Bilbo said, blithely ignoring his needling. “With your schedule, who knows when you’ll next see it?” 

“Please do not remind me.” But he tilted his head up, soaking it in.

/

“The thing is archaic.” 

“It’s a thousand-year-old treaty, Bilbo, of course it’s archaic.” 

Bilbo glared at Thorin, whose only response was to smirk, leaning against the balcony - he made a fine cut against the sun peeking out of the clouds; Bilbo couldn’t find it within himself to continue on. 

“How was court?”

“Absolutely dreadful - now come here, I’ve decided we’re to have the afternoon.” 

“And Balin is okay with this?” Bilbo asked rhetorically after he made his way over, boxing Thorin in against sun-soaked stone. 

“I am a king, Bilbo - I can do as I please.” 

“Too right, my king.”

/

“Are you amenable for a walk?” 

“Are you attempting to seduce me, Thorin? Because I thought those series of disasters were over with.” 

Despite his words, Bilbo took Thorin’s proffered arm and followed him dutifully. 

“They weren’t disastrous,” Thorin said, and Bilbo knew that he didn’t believe his own protestation. 

“I was a week away from leaving for the Shire.” Bilbo didn’t need to point that out, but he tended to like it when Thorin gave him that heady, possessive look he always did when reminded of what they almost lost. 

He leaned up to kiss Thorin in the dusk.

/

“It’s snowing.”

Thorin was likely sick of hearing Bilbo complain - Bilbo was sick of hearing himself complain - but all he did was roll his eyes and stand up. 

“Come with me, I requisitioned something for you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Will you just come with me, Bilbo?” 

“Will you tell me what it is?” 

Thorin muttered something like ‘obstinate arsehole’ before sighing. “It’s a Glass Top. We’ll be able to see the sun without getting snowed on.” 

“You’re foolish,” Bilbo finally said, sneering a little to mitigate his blush. 

“I am,” Thorin agreed. “But you can pretend not to like it.”

/

Thorin’s hand pressed firmly against Bilbo’s back as he kneeled down in the dirt. Thorin grumbled about his knees and ‘being too old for this’ the entire way down and Bilbo hid a smile. 

“How went training?” 

“Not well,” Thorin said, eyebrow quirked as he watched Bilbo try and save a lost cause.

“Aren’t you supposed to be adept at growing things?” 

“We’re too close to the sun here,” Bilbo said archly, daring Thorin to argue with him. 

“Of course.” He paused. “I could install a greenhouse.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

And Thorin had the gall to laugh in his face.

/

Thorin looked resplendent - dark hair and golden skin. 

“Would you move? You’re blocking my sun.” 

“The sun does not belong to you simply because you are a king,” Bilbo said, moving to sit in the long grass beside Thorin’s head. “I thought you were sleeping.” 

“I was.” Thorin stretched as he sat up and Bilbo absently removed some debris from his hair. “But you started staring at me - I presume like a besotted fool.” 

“You can presume anything you like, Thorin, but that does not make it true.” 

Thorin stared him down until Bilbo huffed, unwilling to deny it further.

/

“It’s early.” The words were rumbled, half-asleep, into Bilbo’s ear as Thorin’s hands wrapped around his waist. “Why’re you up?” 

“Couldn’t get back to sleep.” He turned his face up to kiss Thorin’s jawline. “Likely because you were snoring like an absolute beast.” 

“The worst sort of combination,” Thorin agreed, nosing along Bilbo’s hairline as he pulled him closer. “Come back to bed - we have to be up too soon to be awake.” 

“Let’s stay,” Bilbo said, reaching down to take Thorin’s hand in his own before bringing it up to his mouth. “It’s almost dawn, after all.” 

They stayed.


End file.
